Dress
by White-Zombi
Summary: Grimmjow/Shinji - Bleach - Cross-dress "And we'll fight," he began with a low growl within his voice. "And whoever wins gets to call the shots." Shinji heard worse so agreed with a slow nod. He wasn't sure if the idiot saw him. "Good." Must've.


**disclaimer: **Shinji and Grimmjow belong to Tite Kubo and Bleach~  
I posted this to my livejournal, as well c: I'm not sure what's going on with Arkham, but it shooould...be updated sometime when my school has another break. Mebi President's Day or something

"WHAAAAT?!"

"You heard me."

"I'm _not_ comin' out while wearing THIS!"

"Too bad."

Shinji heard a snort and nervously tugged and fumbled with the piece of clothing he was wearing. It couldn't even be considered a piece of clothing! It was far too short for Shinji and since he was a MALE, things just didn't work out. He was a man and men wear shirts-- mean wear jeans-- men wear boxers-- men wear **manly things**. Men don't wear... Men just don't... They don't wear--

"Go on and get your ass out here."

Sighing and attempting to hold back the redness his face was previously showing, Shinji stepped out from behind the tree.

The blue haired Espada laughed in pride and fulfillment. What was only a few feet away from him was rather a great and proud sight for his own two eyes.

Shinji, the blond haired Vizard with the funny grin, was wearing a black dress that didn't even reach pass his groin. There he was, trying to pull the dress down pass his crotch-- which was also redressed in something more...appealing to Grimmjow. Fuck boxers or whatever other shit Shinji could possibly wear in his life. What Grimmjow forced Shinji into wearing were panties. Not only were they panties, but they were the lacey kind as well. That only pissed Shinji off more and caused quite a commotion when he first told the blond what to do and what not to do. Stumbling, Shinji found it rather hard to walk around in red heels as well. He could only wonder why and how women wanted (needed is too much of a lie) to wear these things. The more embarrassing thing was that Shinji, unlike other men, was rather cautious about his legs and tended to shave them every (at least) two days. He was sure Grimmjow would notice this.

"Get over here," the Espada commanded.

Shutting his eyes, Shinji tried to make an attempt at navigating over to the man while trying to push out the reason that originally got him into this mess.

_Shinji coughed out blood before looking up at the man with wide and angry eyes._

_All the blue haired man could do was grin down at him, grasp the Espada by his hair, causing him to gasp out in disbelief, and yank him up to a standing position. Grimmjow could smell the blood on him a mile away. So when the man was right in front of his face, the smell was very strong. It was probably the most strongest smell since the last time he had almost managed to kill Kurosaki. That was a very good day._

_Ah well. This, too, could be a fuckin' great day._

_Sneering, Grimmjow examined and sniffed Shinji's face with a curious yet disgusted expression. The only reason, Shinji thought bitterly to himself, that I lost is because he released into his Resurreccion state. This was when the blondie had started to, SLIGHTLY, regret poking fun and calling him Lord of the Kittens. Never a good idea. Never, ever, EVER a good idea because it will earn yourself a punch in the face and then, just because they HATE you SOOO much, a one hit KO. Shinji didn't even bother and explain how he knew these strange terms-- probably from someone in the Human Realm. That was the only good reason he could think of at such a time like this. Remembering that Grimmjow was still sniffing him, Shinji cleared his throat loudly which caused the other to snap his head up and stare at Shinji with narrowed eyes._

_"You wanna say something to me, Hirako?"_

_When did he know-- Oh, right. This wasn't the first time they met and fought. The first time Shinji and him fought, things went the other way around. No one knew each other-- no one knew what each other was capable of at first-- and only one person knew who was going to win truthfully. Shinji had said, right before intruding upon a Shinigami fight, to himself that he was going to win. It was just far too obvious that Shinji was the superior. Why was that?_

_Because Shinji knew what he himself was capable of._

_Now, though, he knew he had felt too confident. It was a stupid and careless mistake..._

_Damn it all._

_Now, thanks to that mistake, Shinji was forced to say his name and was forced to listen to the man's name. Was it for the first time or second? Shinji couldn't remember and tended to tune out voices he could care less about. Sooner or later, that'll be the death of him what with a wild ANIMAL prowling the warehouse and waiting. Waiting on him to walk in the door and hit him with a goddamn sandal. Why? Because Shinji tuned her out now-a-days and paid no attention when the snaggletooth told him he'd pay for it. _

_He should've listened now. Maybe would've done him better in later years._

_Hearing Grimmjow growl at him, Shinji remembered what he was supposed to do. He was to answer Grimmjow honestly._

_..._

_Hah._

_"No, of course not, sir." With that, Shinji let his tongue stick out while the piercing shone just a tiny bit. What pissed the Espada off is that he could hear the sarcasm in the other man's voice. It made him narrow his eyes and give the handful of blond hair a sharp tug._

Hearing Grimmjow laugh made the corners of his lips twitch rapidly and angrily.

"Open yer eyes," the other was saying through laughter while calming himself down.

"Bite me."

"Ya willing to bet I won't?"

That made Shinji shut up. All the man could do was stare him with a dumbfounded expression before grumbling in a low voice and turning his head away. Grimmjow, though, wasn't going to take that for an answer. He lifted up a slow and controlled hand (Grimmjow decided that it wouldn't be a good time to slap the other...) and casually placed it under Shinji's chin (...for now) to jerk the man's head back towards him. It made Shinji glare up at him with eyes that hinted at a faint glare. All Grimmjow did was chuckle and purr out, "Are you willin' to bet?" Fuck. Shinji knew he hated this man's voice, but those words... That _purr_...

"Nngh."

It wasn't possible for Shinji to be turned on so easily.

He felt warm breath on his cheek. It made Shinji tense and begin to panic on the inside.

"Well?"

It wasn't possible.

Shinji felt his skin tickle as Grimmjow let his free hand touch against his bare leg and slowly slide up and under the dress.

"...Pfft." It was a weak sound but at least it got the point out. Hopefully. Shinji kept his eyes glued on the other's eyes and tried to see a change within them. There was and it wasn't a change Shinji liked. His eyes were narrowing and now glaring at him. Expecting a smack to the face, the Vizard let his eyelids drop.

_"Did you just call me sir?" _

_Another tug._

_"Well?"_

_Yank._

_"Oh no, of course not!"_

_Grimmjow growled, obviously having finished his examination of the other, and soon shoving him away. Shinji stumbled backwards before falling on his butt and looking up at him with a dumbfounded expression that was asking, What the fuck just happened? This amused Grimmjow. He made no external signs of amusement, though. All he did was point at Shinji with his index finger and demandingly said, "We'll settle this later." He turned away with hands in pockets and eyes now looking bored. "If you know what's good for you, you'll come back here." Soon he turned his back on the other. "And we'll fight," he began with a low growl within his voice. "And whoever wins gets to call the shots." Shinji heard worse so agreed with a slow nod. He wasn't sure if the idiot saw him. "Good." Must've._

_With that, Grimmjow flicked his wrist and opened up a rip in thin air. What Shinji could see was utter and complete darkness. As Grimmjow walked into it, he looked over his shoulder and grinned at the Vizard._

_"Remember that, Hirako. When I win, I get to call the shots and tell you to do whatever I want!"_

_Shinji watched the rip morph back into a crack and soon fade away. He looked down and grinned silently to himself._

_"When I win, I'll make sure to rub it in your face."_

When he didn't even feel a pinch, Shinji opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw made him cry out dramatically and immediately throw his hands over his mouth. In front of him, Grimmjow was grinning with narrowed eyes. He looked far too much like a feline.

As Shinji calmed down, he removed his hands, and murmured towards him, "Don't havta invade my personal space like that-- H-HEY!" Suddenly, he found his hands palming desperately against Grimmjow's hand. The Arrancar's hand was at a place he didn't want anyone to invade-- especially at a time like this. Shinji managed to keep a firm hold on the hand fondling him roughly. It was far too hard, and Shinji knew Grimmjow was doing it on purpose. Why on earth would he even attempt at being gentle with anyone-- especially him, of all people?! It was just a dumb idea to even think of. Shinji looked up to Grimmjow with an irritated expression before panting out a word that sounded far too much like, Stop.

What did Grimmjow do, though?

Nothing different. All he did was continue molesting Shinji and stare at him.

When Shinji thought he was going to lose it and shout at him to stop, Grimmjow had taken his hand away and took his other hand away from his chin. He sneered down at him, "Turn."

"...You want me to do what?"

"Turn around, dumbass."

Shinji flinched. Him-- a dumbass? That was just redundant. When he was about to say no, though, Grimmjow growled at him and wagged a finger in front of his face. "You don't wanna go back on the deal, do you? I thought Vizards were the type of people to keep their word?" The very nerve... "Hah! Some faith!" Shinji growled and ripped fiercely away from Grimmjow. His arms were at his sides with eyes narrowed at the Espada. Knowing the other had the victory, Shinji watched a grin slowly curl up on his face. Feeling his hands slowly ball into tight fists, he began to turn-- "Do it slow." --slowly.

As he did, he could feel the other's blue-eyed gaze on him.

The dress hugged his body and showed every possible curve Shinji could adorn. And those legs. Damn good legs. Grimmjow chuckled, telling Shinji to stop when the Vizard's backside was facing him. Hating at how he knew what was going to happen next, Shinji stopped nonetheless. "Heh." That was all he heard before soon hearing a purring noise and feeling hands grip both of his cheeks. Jumping slightly, Shinji moved both of his hands to the behind of him and used them to latch onto the hands. When he was told to take them away, Shinji didn't move them at first. When Grimmjow threatened to just rip him apart and after that, yank him over to the rest of his pals while STILL in the dress. Shinji knew he would do it, too. So he had no choice but to move his hands slowly away and move them back to the between of his legs. Grimmjow continued with his intended actions and gave his prized possession a tight squeeze.

It made Shinji hiss out in displeasure and look over his shoulder at the Arrancar.

What he got was a grin and a command to turn his head the fuck around. So he did begrudgingly.

Feeling hands rub against him through the thin fabric, Shinji felt someone slowly lean over him. Lips to his ear. At first, nothing was said because Shinji had to lean forward so the other could preform his own action much more easily. He cringed angrily once he felt a tongue run itself over his ear and then sharp fangs bite at his ear. "Stop it," he managed to say with a somewhat decent composure. All Grimmjow did, though, was give him another squeeze and laugh in his ear.

"How can I stop when I just got started?"


End file.
